ideasfandomcom-20200222-history
The Symbiotic Spider-Man(2020 film)
The Symbiotic Spider-Man is the sequel to 2017's Spider-Man: Homecoming, and the twenty-fourth film in the Marvel Cinematic Universe. This film will be distributed by Sony Pictures and produced by Marvel Studios. The film would be directed by Jon Watts, and would be released on May 1, 2020. Plot During the events of Avengers: Infinity War, Spider-Man becomes bonded with an alien symbiote. He then takes it home with him and decides to use it to be a better crime fighter. Little does he know, it has more sinister intentions in mind. Cast/Characters Peter Parker/Spider-Man(Tom Holland)- The Friendly Neighborhood Superhero and main character of the movie. He's a junior in High School and is learning to come into his own as a hero. In the movie, he gets bonded with an alien suit, which seems like an asset at first, but them becomes really toxic, causing him to act irrationally around others. His irrational actions include: brutally beating criminals, humiliating Flash on multiple occasions, and showing complete indifference towards his loved ones. At one point Peter even becomes a version of Venom, as he loses control of the symbiote. Peter and his addiction to the symbiote is used as a metaphor for teenage drug use. Mary Jane Watson(Hailee Steinfeld)- Peter's love interest and voice of reason, who's currently in a "will they/won't they" relationship with him(but it's nothing too dramatic). She's also a really close friendship with him as she's aware that Peter is Spider-Man.Things would then turn for the worst, once the symbiote persuades him to do questionable things. They're relationship qualities could even rival that of Tony Stark's and Pepper Potts. Flash Thompson/Venom(Alexander Ludwig)- Peter's High School bully who would become his enemy Venom under many unfortunate circumstances. The first one was when he lost his job at the Daily Bugle, after Peter exposed him for creating fake photographs of Spider-Man. He is angry at Peter because his family is extremely low on money, because of his dad recently walking out of them, and he really needed the job. His anger then grows once Peter starts flirting with his girlfriend, Liz Allan, who use to date Peter. He would then get into a fist fight with Peter, which he loses, and breaks his arm as a result, causing him to quit football for a season. When the symbiote separated from Peter, it bonded with Flash, due to his anger at Peter. This version of Flash Thompson, seems to borrow elements of Eddie Brock from the comics. Aunt May Reilly-Parker(Marisa Tomei)- Peter Parker's aunt-by-marriage and one of the most important people in his life. Harry Osborn(Tyler James Williams)- Peter's best-friend and son of wealthy industrialist, Norman Osborn. By this movie, he's aware that Peter is Spider-Man. In the middle of the story, he is badly hurt by the duo of Sandman and Electro, which drives Peter to pursue these criminals aggressively. His relationship with Peter is similar to Tony Stark's relationship to Rhodey. J. Jonah Jameson(Will Arnett)- Editor-in Chief of the Daily Bugle, with a huge disapproval for masked heroes, mainly Spider-Man. He's also the boss of both Peter Parker and Flash Thompson in the movie. Liz Allan(Laura Harrier)- Flash's girlfriend and Peter Parker's ex. Skrull/ "Norman Osborn"(Orlando Jones)- A member of the race of shapeshifting aliens known as Skrull who came to Earth, disguised as Norman Osborn, in order to begin a Secret Invasion. He isn't revealed to be an alien impostor until the mid-credit scene. Max Dillon/Electro(Milo Ventimiglia)- An Inhuman who chose to live a life of crime, alongside his partner, Sandman. He's really hotheaded and trigger happy, as he seems to think that recklessly showing off his powers and using it against his enemies would remind people to stay out of his way. He even abandons his partner, when he's being appreaded by Spider-Man, and gets arrested. Flint Marko/Sandman(Kevin Durand)- An Inhuman who chose to live a life of crime, alongside his partner, Electro. He's the level headed one of the two, as he prefers no one to get hurt while he's committing a crime. T'Challa/Black Panther(Chadwick Boseman)- The King of Wakanda, and fellow hero to Spider-Man. He is in New York City for two weeks for diplomatic reasons, while staying at the new Wakandan Embassy in Manhattan. Earlier in the film, he warns Peter about not trusting the symbiote, then comes back in the middle while he gets out of hand. He then aids Spider-Man in his fight against Venom and Electro. He also makes Spider-Man a new suit made of Vibranium, after his first one was destroyed in Infinity War. Doctor Otto Octavius/Doc Ock(Mark Hamill)- A mysterious man who has a cameo in the after-credit scene of the movie, recruiting Venom for a "special operation". Costumes & Appearances Spider-Man would have the classic black suit from the comics, a classic Venom look when he loses control of the symbiote,and then he'll transition into a suit similar to his All-New All-Different suit, which is one of the alternative suits made by Black Panther Venom would look similar to the Superior Venom incarnation Electro would look similar to his Spider-Man: Unlimited(2014 game) appearance Sandman would look similar to his classic comic book appearance, plus a jacket vest Black Panther would appear in a more tactical armor, with vibranium knives In his cameo, Doc Ock would where a trench coat with the tentacles sticking out Easter Eggs & References The scene in Avengers: Infinity War, where Spider-Man finds the black suit is the intro for the movie The Avengers are said to be disbanded by many characters in the movie Electro and Sandman are Inhomo supremis, as a nod to the Inhumans In the mid-credit scene, "Norman Osborn" is revealed to be a Skrull, summoning a large army to earth In the after-credit scene, Venom is being recruited by Doc Ock to be part of his "special operation" Electro and Sandman are said to be former thugs working for Wilson Fisk, as a nod to ''Daredevil(TV series) '' The Vulture is referenced many times in the movie